Life Through My Eyes
by VoldyIsSexy
Summary: various Edward one-shots. T for a scene of somewhat-goriness ad mild language. is goriness a word?


**This story kinda came at me from no where, and even though I HATE Edward with a passion, I'm still gonna do this. It seems like fun. :) **

**I don't own Edward, jsyk.**

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I cried out to my one love, the girl thrashing on the floor surrounded by her own blood.

The sounds of my siblings ripping James to shreds faded into the background. My concentration was all on Bella.

"Bella, please!" I begged. "Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" But my plead was in vain. She wouldn't respond.

"Carlisle!" Oh, why wouldn't he come? "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" And I sobbed. Painful, tearless sobs racked my body. A cry of pain burst from Bella's lips, jolting me back to reality. "Bella!"

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle was at my side now, examining Bella with advanced precision. ""Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

A howl of rage escaped my lips, a sound I didn't know I was capable of making.

"Some ribs, too, I think," Carlisle continued to talk about Bella's wounds, when she was in pain?

"Edward…" Bella seemed to be trying to talk, in a slow, rugged way

"Bella, you're going to be fine." I spoke fast; relieved she was at least able to make sounds. "Can you hear me Bella? I love you."

"Edward," her voice was clearer now.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," She sounded like a child, whimpering.

"I know, Bella, I know," I turned toward Carlisle and in an anguished moan, "Can't you do anything?"

"My bag please…. Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle was speaking to Alice now.

"Alice?" a groan escaped from Bella.

"She's here, she knew where to find you," I told Bella.

"My hand hurts."

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop," I tried to comfort her.

"My hand is burning!" She screamed, and her eyes flew open through the blood.

What was wrong? "Bella?" I said her name.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" she cried.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" I said, unsure of what was wrong.

"He bit her," Carlisle seemed appalled at the thought. My breath seemed to stop in my throat. Bella, damned for eternity because we- I -couldn't keep her safe.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice was crouched by Bella's head, brushing the blood off her eyelids.

"No!" I roared. I couldn't…

"Alice," Bella moaned from the floor.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle mused.

"What?" I was begging now.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean," Carlisle said.

"Will that work?" Alice's voice strained with the pressure of Bella's blood this close. Funny, but I wasn't feeling it at all. The impending pain of losing Bella was too great.

"I don't know," my father said. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I… I don't know if I can do that." Would I be able to stop? I didn't think so.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

My poor Bella was writhing in pain on the ground before me. She screamed my name, and her eyes flew open, trying to find my face. I was wrought with pain, feeling for her.

I didn't know if I could do this…

Carlisle yelled something to Alice. Hearing my name brought me back to reality, "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

I realized that if I didn't suck James' venom from Bella's hand, she would be cursed forever, as a vampire. Like me.

Determination seized my hands as they carried hers to my lips.

She immediately started writhing in pain, but I could barely notice it… The sweet flavor of the blood I'd dreamed of drinking for weeks tasted…better then I could imagine. It had been so long since I'd experienced the taste of human blood.

Bella's voice floated into my head, whispering my name.

It was enough to make me tear away from her hand.

"He's right here, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…." Her voice was so weak.

"I will." I was glad I could say at least that, glad it could be true. And I could've killed her…

She sighed, and started to pass out.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked me of the venom.

"Her blood tastes clean," I replied. "I can taste the morphine." Maybe they had injected her while I was lost in my thoughts…

Carlisle asked Bella if the "fire" was gone. She said it was.

"Thank you, Edward," she sighed.

"I love you," I replied. Where did that come from?

"I know," she commented. I laughed weakly at the girl I loved…

**So?? How was it? Sorry if the blood-sucking part was a little too…gory. Reviews!!**


End file.
